teenwolf_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Brick Outhouse
Brick Outhouse (the polite version of his name) is a supervillain with the ability to transform into a gigantic, rocky monster giving him superhuman strength and endurance. History Bruce Mackenzie was always a bit of a criminal, one who wasn’t afraid to do something a little dodgy to make a few bucks. Certainly he wasn’t afraid of doing something less then legal if asked of him. So when he was approached by several shady figures looking for labourers to perform an “off the books” job for them, he was more then happy to do the job, especially with the suitcase full of hard currency they offered. Travelling to a remote corner of the outback, Bruce and his mates were set to work digging up what seemed to be a random patch of land. What they didn’t realise was that their employers were from the secretive group known as Cyberworks and that they were digging up an Aboriginal sacred site. Certainly he didn’t know that Cyberworks planned to steal whatever they found there and not leave any witnesses. Breaking through into a long concealed cave, Bruce found several rather enigmatic artefacts – and accidentally stepped on one of them. Strange red lights billowed out from it, surrounding him as his co-workers and the Cyberworks agents looked on in terror. As the lights dissipated, they could see that he had been transformed into a monstrous creature, apparently made from stone. Letting out an unearthly roar, the transformed creature surged out of the cave. Panicking, the Cyberworks agents opened fire, only to find that their weapons had no effect on the massive creature. After flattening them, the creature surged out, attacking a nearby community and inflicting severe damage on it before finally collapsing from exhaustion and reverting back to Bruce. Captured by the police, Bruce found that if he concentrated, he was able to re-activate the powers and again transform into the massive creature, allowing him to affect an escape. Realising the potential of his newfound powers, Bruce decided to make it big, turning to professional supervillainy; whereas before he would have to make do with the odd hundred here or there, now he could steal millions. Making his way to Millennium City in the USA, he set himself up within the Supervillain community, aiming to make it big in the land of opportunity. Powers/Abilities The artefact that transformed Bruce gave him the ability to turn into a gigantic, earth elemental-like creature. Standing over two meters tall and weighing several tons, this form gives him incredible amounts of strength. The upper limits of the form are unknown, but it is believed that the Brick Outhouse can lift over a hundred tons. As the body is made of stone, it also is incredibly resilient, shrugging off small arms fire and being very hard to damage by other means. Being made of stone does have some drawbacks; Brick Outhouse is incredibly dense and heavy, leaving craters wherever he goes and crushing most anything he tries to handle. Likewise, he cannot swim; if thrown in a body of water, he has to walk across the bottom and try to climb out. However, while in this form, Brick Outhouse does not apparently need to breathe which certainly aids it. Personality By supervillain standards, Brick Outhouse is surprisingly relaxed and casual. When he isn’t engaged in some outrageous crime, he instead seems to spend his time drinking, going out with his friends and generally having a good time of it. This does not make him any less dangerous a threat, however. In battle, Brick Outhouse seems to enjoy showing off just how strong he is; he will gladly heft and throw heavy objects to make a point, and is more then happy to pound some hapless victim into paste in order to prove his point. He’s more then a little overconfident and enjoys showing off to prove just how tough he is. However, at the same time, he sees himself as a team player, and doesn’t like to put himself before anyone else. Appearance Bruce is a muscular man in his early 30s with short-cropped blond hair and blue eyes. As Brick Outhouse, however, his appearance is completely changed; he stands two and a half meters tall and is incredibly broad and bulky. He appears to be made entirely of living red rock, with only the barest approximation of any facial features.